


keep cruel fate at bay

by 90kg_anvil



Series: 3H Kinkmeme Fills [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Happy Ending, Mentioned Those Who Slither In The Dark (Fire Emblem), Temporary Character Death, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, War, spoilers for silver snow and crimson flower and also awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90kg_anvil/pseuds/90kg_anvil
Summary: Originally written for and posted on the 3H Kinkmeme.Prompt: Awakening Fusion Starring the Fodlan ParentsLambert is the lord of his own adventure, Ionius is the Emperor he initially crosses swords with but partners up with to form an alliance between their countries. A more robust Sitri is Robin, and she aids them in tactics and strategy. After a year, all three of them get married and have kids.Sometime after the kids are born, their older future selves come to the present to warn them about the Insurrection of the Seven, the Tragedy of Duscur, and Rhea's transformation from a kind archbishop to a power-mad tyrant.+Lambert and Dimitri get a scene like Chrom and Lucina's.++ Felix is totally Severa+++ Claude's parents survive, but he's come back anyway to protect the Alliance from a possible dissolution++++ Sitri can marry a number of the canon dads and Byleth can have a sibling
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Patricia | Anselma von Arundel, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother & My Unit | Byleth, Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother/Patricia | Anselma von Arundel
Series: 3H Kinkmeme Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	keep cruel fate at bay

**Author's Note:**

> i think anselma (patricia, if you havent seen the dlc) has rights, actually
> 
> lore itself is mostly 3h, plot is mostly based off awakening. op was fine with an f/f pairing with magically handwaved child acquisition

Sitri's first memory is waking up in a sunlit field with two people standing over her.

Jeralt and Alois, as she has now come to know them, were perfectly friendly and patient as they explained the world to her, from the war to basic combat to the Crest of Flames on her hand. In retrospect, these two were probably the best possible people to find her; thanks to them, she has a home at Garreg Mach and plenty of friends among the Knights of Seiros. Through their gentle encouragement and the blessing of the Archbishop, Sitri's been acting as their de facto chief tactician, and it's something she genuinely enjoys. Life is good, overall, even if she can't remember enough of her past to figure out why her light green hair looks wrong in the mirror.

The war, however, she can do without.

\---

"It would be a lot easier if we could identify who we were fighting," Anselma von Arundel says, gesturing at the map.

"Well, maybe if your troops didn't attack Arianrhod, we would've been able to spare more resources to go looking for them," Gwendal snaps.

"That wasn't the Empire," Alina von Martritz replies evenly.

"Oh, sure it wasn't---"

"I can spare more troops from House Fraldarius if need be," Rodrigue interrupts.

Lambert startles. "You've already contributed more than enough already, my friend."

"But Your Majesty---"

"No," Lonato interrupts. "At this point you'd be conscripting peasants in the middle of sowing season. You can't allow your people to starve."

Lambert immediately begins to apologize yet again for not picking up the decentralized pieces of the Kingdom. In the meantime, there's a whispered argument brewing on the other side of the table.

Sitri sighs and smacks her hand on the table.

Everyone immediately quits squabbling and turns to stare at her.

She smiles politely. "Thank you. Ionius, you're certain the Agarthans are in Empire territory?"

Ionius nods carefully. Even a month after joining the alliance with Rhea and Lambert, he still isn't fully comfortable participating in war meetings. "As previously established, they can be anywhere, but I believe they have a base close to Hrym."

Tiana von Riegan sighs. "Which means they're near Ordelia as well. Lovely. How's that figure into your plan, Gloucester?"

He bristles. "Maintaining vigilance in the area is still a much better idea than attempting to get help from _Almyra_."

"Disagree," the Hero of Daphnel replies, not even looking up from where she's doing maintenance on her rapier.

"I believe he has a point," Ludwig von Aegir sneers.

"And where are _your_ troops?" Anselma counters. "Where were you when Cornelia set Fhirdiad ablaze? Or when Enbarr merchants kept getting kidnapped under your nose? It's one thing to stay out of political conflict, but abandoning responsibility in the middle of a war is tantamount to suicide! Do you want the whole continent to burn?"

In that moment, Sitri realizes just how smitten she is.

Unfortunately, she also has a job to do right now. "Lady Rhea, can the Church spare more forces?"

Rhea smiles serenely. "Of course."

\---

There's a surprise attack against Garreg Mach to assassinate Lady Rhea.

Or. Well.

There's an attack that _would have_ been a surprise assassination if a masked man going by Loog hadn't shown up and warned them about it.

Rodrigue and Gustave have been openly wondering whether it was actually the Loog of old, brought somehow to the present day. "Loog" wore the historical Loog's signature black armor with dual capes and the blue X across the breastplate, and perhaps most importantly, wielded Areadbhar.

But Sitri's made a habit of eavesdropping, so she knows the truth.

"Loog" is from a future where the assassination nearly succeeds, and Rhea, in an attempt to preserve her life, transforms into a dragon and gives into her bloodlust. She becomes a tyrant, obsessed with trying to resurrect her mother and making countless legions of risen undead in her wake.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Lambert asks.

There's a moment of hesitation before "Loog" pulls off his mask.

He looks so much like Lambert that if Sitri didn't know with full certainty that Lambert was too young to have a teenage child, she'd think "Loog" was his son.

Goddess, he probably isn't even an adult yet. And to be so experienced at fighting---

"Loog" smiles. "The future is changed, and my obligation to the dead will soon be fulfilled. We will meet again, one day, in happier circumstances."

With that, he turns and walks away. Lambert lets him.

\---

The fight at Shambhala is long and exhausting, but finally, _finally_ , they win.

It's over.

It's truly over.

Sitri sits down on the ground and starts to cry in relief.

Anselma walks up to her, bloodied and battered from battle, but with the kindness on her face illuminated by the blazing ruins of Shambhala, she's the closest thing that Sitri has ever seen to perfection.

She sits down across from Sitri.

"I've been thinking about our late night conversations," Anselma says.

"About peacetime and family?"

"Yes. We're going to have our work cut out for us, aren't we?"

Sitri nods. "There's so much to rebuild before we can even get started making things better."

"I know, Anselma says. "That's the most frustrating thing about it. There's no time to fix it all, and even if there were, even if we could, would it even last?"

"I think," Sitri says, speaking from her heart, "that we don't need perfection. I think it's enough, sometimes, to simply be happy."

"Is it?"

"If it isn't, then what's the point? If we can't take joy from spending time with our loved ones, or a beautiful flower, or a song, or a moment of peace, then what _can_ we take joy from? The world will never be perfect, but maybe --- maybe we can be."

"We?"

Sitri feels herself blushing even as she realizes she just confessed. "Yeah. We. If you want to."

"Oh, Sitri...." It feels almost like the world has changed perspective to focus on Anselma and what she's about to say. _"The best future I can imagine is one I've built with you."_

"Marry me?" Sitri asks.

Anselma's smile is like sunlight. "Of course."

\---

It's almost surprising how quickly everyone adjusts to peacetime.

Tiana vanishes without a trace, but Judith isn't worried, so Sitri knows this was Tiana's choice, and she'll be all right.

(Sitri doesn't blame her, honestly. If she had memories of a happy life shattered by continent-wide war, she might also want to leave.)

Almost everyone who wasn't already married very quickly finds someone to settle down with. Most notably, Lambert marries a village maiden he fell head over heels for in the last few weeks of war.

Everyone has kids. It's kind of adorable.

Rhea more or less disappears into the depths of Garreg Mach to pray.

Two years pass. Sitri worries about Rhea and the whispered rumors of risen undead.

\---

Sitri blinks, grateful that Anselma is holding her hand. "You're... my child? From the future?"

Byleth nods. "Yeah. Sorry if I'm weird. I landed five years ago and haven't really talked to people since."

"Five years ago?" Anselma asks. "That's a very long time to be alone."

Byleth tilts their head curiously. "I had Sothis with me."

...Should Sitri really be so surprised that a child she raised would find solace in the Goddess?

"You never used to have that color hair," Byleth says suddenly to Sitri, "and neither did El."

Sitri's brow furrows. "El?"

"My little sister. Edelgard. She should be coming here soon."

Sitri hasn't smiled this hard for as long as she can remember. Two kids.

"Any other siblings you'd like to tell us about?" Anselma asks, excitement audible in her voice.

Byleth shrugs. "We adopted Dimitri, if that counts."

Sitri pulls her wife and child into a hug, heart overflowing with joy. Three children! Three!

She started her life alone in a field, and now she has a _family_.

\---

Felix does not seem to care whatsoever that the entire camp has been watching him argue with his father for the past fifteen minutes.

"You abandoned me!"

"Felix, please---"

"You said it was your duty to the crown. That if Glenn had to die like a true knight, it was the least you could do to honor his sacrifice and follow him."

Rodrigue visibly recoils. Glenn turned four last week, and he's been looking forward to meeting the adult version of himself from the future.

"That was wrong of me to say."

Clearly that wasn't what Felix was expecting.

"I can't speak for the actions I took in the future," Rodrigue continues, "but I can promise you this: I won't abandon you now. You're my son, which makes you the most precious thing in the world to me. I would give my life for---"

"Don't you dare. Don't you _fucking_ dare. I'm serious, old man. If you die on me again," Felix says, more vulnerable than Sitri's ever seen him, "I'll never forgive you."

Rodrigue opens his arms in an invitation for a hug, and Felix accepts.

Huh. Sitri thought this would end a lot worse.

Felix breaks the hug and crosses his arms. "Now where's the spiced jerky you said I'd get if I talked to you?"

\---

Sitri is getting increasingly unhappy with the sheer number of war orphans showing up from the future.

A kid with an Almyran-style braid and Tiana von Riegan's eyes shows up as they're fighting the Wind Caller in Sreng, hell-bent on keeping the Alliance together even as he insists he has mysterious motivations. He also insists his parents are alive, and Sitri has the feeling he isn't lying about that.

There's a Gloucester too, facial features and attitude unmistakable as he cleans up after Acheron.

Gustave's daughter outright tackle hugs him as a greeting, so there's no question of lineage there. The first thing they do to bond is retrieve Crusher.

Lonato's son from the future is not Christophe, and this is troubling to him and Ashe both.

The ~~Bartels~~ von Martritz siblings could not be more different from each other, but Alina loves them just as much as the toddler versions.

Yuri deliberately plays up his untrustworthiness, but there's no reason _not_ to believe that Gwendal adopted him as a teenager.

Ludwig's son is nothing like him, to his consternation and everyone else's delight.

Jeralt's daughter, however, is so like her father that Sitri's not surprised she was once officially his apprentice too.

Most of the kids are so starved, both for food and affection, that some have nearly cried when when offered a hug or a hearty meal.

It's horrifying.

\---

"Loog" returns. In the past two years, he's grown enough that his armor actually fits, and at some point along the way, he lost the use of his right eye. For lack of a better word, he's almost... haunted.

"The future hasn't changed," is the first thing he says. The second is, "I'm sorry."

When he and Lambert have their inevitable conversation (because in retrospect, how can "Loog" be anyone but Lambert's son from the future, even if Lambert refuses to see it?), Sitri can't help but follow them.

"Look, um, _Loog_ \---"

"Dimitri."

Wait, is this the Dimitri that Sitri eventually adopts?

"Dimitri. There are risen undead popping up all over the continent."

"Yes. The blood corruption spreads."

"The--- okay. Please tell me more. We have no idea what we're up against, and their numbers have just been multiplying."

"They scream for mercy. When they've just been exhumed, they remember who they used to be. They suffer, even as they try to kill you. And one way or another, I must appease the dead."

"Why? Why is it your job? You're so young. You have an entire future ahead of you."

Dimitri laughs humorlessly. "You of all people should know. Your dying words were a plea to avenge you. And I will. I promise you, I will."

"I never asked for that."

"Do not question my memories. I know fully well what I saw that day."

"No, I mean --- okay, fine. Maybe I said something in the future, but _I_ , me, the person standing in front of you, didn't. And _I_ want you to find peace."

Head downcast, Dimitri takes a few moments to process, then walks up and looks Lambert in the eye.

Lambert stares back as if searching for something, then gasps as he finds it. "That's the Crest of Blaiddyd." Lambert takes a moment. "You must be ...my _son_?"

Dimitri nods, bottom lip quavering with the effort of not crying.

"Dimitri, my boy." Lambert looks at Areadbhar where Dimitri leans on it like a walking stick, and his smile slips away. "You deserved better from me than one Relic and a world of troubles."

Dimitri's tears finally spill over.

Lambert wipes them away, and Dimitri crashes into him with a wretched sob of "Father!"

They hug long after Sitri has turned around to leave.

\---

Edelgard looks so much like Anselma, but never more than when passion blazes in her eyes as she talks about changing the world for the better. Sitri couldn't be more grateful.

She warns them all about the Insurrection of the Seven, tells Sitri and Anselma how it ruined their family and let a power-hungry Rhea take over the Empire not a year later.

She talks, too, about the blood experiments that the Agarthans did to her that made her hair turn white and stole much of her lifespan. About how Rhea did something to Byleth at birth that mostly stripped their emotions away. About the Tragedy of Duscur, the way Dimitri hasn't slept a full night since, the ghosts that torment him by screaming for Edelgard's head, the kindness he showed by extending a hand and calling her his sister anyway. About the way she tried to free the continent from the claws of the Church after all its leaders turned into monsters, the blood corruption that ravaged the continent more efficiently than any engine of war, the crushing burden of failure.

She talks about the friends she lost sometimes. That's the hardest, for all of them.

\---

Rhea tells Sitri she's the destined vessel for the Goddess, and all she needs to do is allow Rhea to place a Crest Stone on her heart and go through the awakening ritual.

Sitri refuses.

Rhea _snaps_.

Armies of the undead descend on Garreg Mach and the Immaculate One appears.

They'd been waiting for it for quite some time, but it's still a shock to witness the horror and devastation.

In the end, however, it's not Sitri that saves the world. After all, there is no Crest Stone in her chest.

It's _Byleth_.

Sitri screams her throat raw as her child chooses to sacrifice themself for the "greater good" and the dragon that was once Rhea collapses to the ground.

\---

A few months later, Sitri and her family take a walk around the Remire field she was found in. It's a beautiful day, just like the one three years ago.

"I was somewhere over there," Sitri says, gesturing to where the field has only now started to recover from the ravages of war.

Wait.

“Pardon me,” Dimitri says, tentative, “but is there something over there right now?”

Edelgard squints. "I think there’s someone on the ground."

Anselma’s eyes go wide. "There is."

The four of them rush over.

It's Byleth, even if their hair is dark blue.

They blearily blink awake. "Mom?"

Sitri pulls them upright into a hug and laughs and laughs and laughs. Her baby is alive.

Wrapping their arms around her, Byleth laughs from joy too.

**Author's Note:**

> finally de-anoning to post my kinkmeme fills here


End file.
